Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA) '93
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec |displacement = 1839 cc |drivetrain = |aspiration = NA |engine = BP-ZE |power = 128 BHP |torque = 115.7 lb-ft |length = 3955 mm |width = 1675 mm |height = 1235 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA) '93 (also called the Mazda MX-5 (NA) '93 in Europe and Mazda MX-5 Miata (NA) '93 in the U.S.) is a 1st generation MX-5 produced by Mazda. It only appears in the first three Gran Turismo games, being overshadowed by its 1989 model year equivalent. Colors There are nine colors available for this vehicle: *Chaste White *Silver Stone Metallic *Brilliant Black *Classic Red *J-Limited II/Sunburst Yellow *British Racing Green *SR Limited/Sparkle Green Metallic *G Limited/Satellite Blue Mica *B2 Limited/Twilight Blue Mica In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: When it was launched in 1989, the Eunos Roadster (or MX-5 as it's known in the UK) quickly revitalised an area of car production that had been dead for many years. Not since the days of the MG B Roadster or original Lotus Elan had a small, two-seater, open top sports car captured the public imagination quite like this. The Eunos used all the classic ingredients to recreate that bygone era. Powered by a 1.6 litre double overhead cam engine, the little Mazda produced 120 BHP at 6,500 rpm. Power was driven through the rear wheels and allowed the Eunos to reach a top speed of 114 mph and a 0-60 mph time of 9.5 seconds. Compared to its rivals it was never a quick car, however it wasn't long before the engine range was joined by a 1.8 litre car with nearly 140 BHP. The 0-60 mph sprint came down to 8.6 seconds while top speed rose to a slightly more impressive 123 mph. All the cars came with a five speed gearbox. More important than how fast the Eunos went though, was how well it handled corners. Thanks to its rear wheel drive set up and double wishbone suspension, the Eunos quickly gained a reputation for being a top handler and supreme fun to drive. In fact the only thing that limited the fun factor was its informative, but heavy, unassisted steering - for the full Eunos experience power assistance was de rigeur. Externally the Eunos owed much to one of its British ispirations - the Lotus Elan. Pop up headlights and rounded, inoffensive body work all added to its populist appeal. A definitive car that will be a classic in the not too distant future. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Mazda New Cars Dealership for 17,400 Credits. GT2 This car can be bought at the Mazda Used Cars Dealership for around 8,100 Credits. GT3 This car can be bought at the Mazda dealership for 16,900 Credits. Pictures File:AN16NP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 Aminnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2. Aminnu--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2. Aminnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2. Mazda MX-5 Miata (NA) '93.jpg|The Mazda MX-5 Miata (NA) '93 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. The front license plate was added. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:Mazda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars